


He Calls it Unattached Drifter Christmas

by FKAErinElric



Series: Cas and Dean a love story [38]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, Jealous Castiel (Supernatural), Love Confessions, M/M, Takes place in season 12, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29438490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FKAErinElric/pseuds/FKAErinElric
Summary: Castiel finds himself being dragged to a bar by Dean during a hunt on Valentine's Day...
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Cas and Dean a love story [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1261232
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	He Calls it Unattached Drifter Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place in season 12
> 
> For some reason, I felt I needed to write a little something for Valentine's day. I got a lot going on in my regular life and haven't really written much of anything. I am still trying to the second chapter for SO a businessman walks into a bar. Eventually, I get things together. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy :) and happy Valentine's day :D

He Calls it Unattached Drifter Christmas

It was a cold February day, or so that’s what Castiel had heard. He, however, could not feel the cold weather. He knew it was cold because Dean was complaining about it on the way into the bar. He stared at his drink. It was February fourteenth, Valentine’s day… or Unattached Drifter Christmas as Dean referred to it.

_“It’s great, you don’t have to be mister right, you just have to be mister right now.” Dean had said laughing. “If you can’t get laid today then you ain’t never going to get laid.”_

Castiel watched the ice melt in his glass. He was unsure why Dean was so hung up on him getting ‘laid’. He had far better things to be doing. They were on a hunt, they were busy doing research and yet Dean insisted they come out to this bar on the hunt for women. He should have stayed home with Sam but he wanted to spend time with Dean.

He heard him laugh. He searched the bar for him and spotted him in the corner with some young blond woman hanging off of him. He frowned. Castiel didn’t want to spend time with Dean like this. He felt… a twinge of jealousy in his heart as the woman giggled as he smiled at her. He found himself wishing Dean would look at him like that. He sighed. He had thought he buried these feelings a long time ago, but no when it came to Dean there was no burying of these feelings.

“Need another one, hon?” The bartender asked

He looked up at the woman behind the bar. “Uh, no thank you.” He said softly as he sipped his drink.

She hummed and followed his gaze to Dean. “Looks like Cindy has herself a live one.” She scoffed

“Cindy?”

“The woman on the guy, hey didn’t you come in with that guy?”

“Yes,” He said sounding sadder than he meant to be. Wishful and hopeful for Dean to notice him.

The bartender looked to them then back to him. “But… I suppose you weren’t paying attention to her where you?”

His attention snapped to her. “Uh, what?” He whipped his head to look at her.

“I’ve been doing this job enough to recognize a lovesick person.” She poured him another drink and handed it to him. “I thought maybe you were one of Cindy’s exes, she’s got more of them than there are states in the union.”

He looked at the new drink as she poured herself a shot.

“So… what’s your and his deal?”

He finished his drink then started on the next one. “I saved him from Hell.” He nodded to Dean. “I used to not feel… anything… and as time passed and I got to know him the more I… I started to have feelings for him.” He sighed. It felt good to get things off his chest… why did Dean and Sam never talk about things? “His name is Dean,” He smiled. “And he is the most beautiful creature I have ever had the pleasure of laying eyes on.”

She snickered. “He’s pretty hot.” She watched the two of them for a minute. Cindy laughed loudly making a display of the fact she was all but sitting in Dean’s lap. “Did you ever tell him how you feel?”

“What?” He almost choked on his drink. “I uh, no… I don’t think I…”

She smirked. “His type? Honey, I caught him glancing over at you when you weren’t looking. I thought,” She shrugged. “You guys were trying to get a threesome together or something.”

“Oh, no, he uh, sees me as a brother.”

“Brother? Anytime I have seen him look at you he’s looking at you like a piece of meat.” She drank another shot. “Never looked at my family like that before.” She sat the glass down. “How about I help you out?”

“Help me out? Why?”

“Well, I hate Cindy, she stole my boyfriend from me and you and him would be cute together. Two birds one stone.”

“I don’t see how birds fit in with this.”

She raised an eyebrow. “Whatever, just watch.” She poured a big pitcher of beer and headed across the bar. She got near Cindy and Dean’s table. “Oops!” She shouted pretending to trip. The whole pitcher of beer dumped all over Cindy.

The petite blond jumped up screaming. “You bitch!” She screamed at the bartender

“I’m so sorry.” The bartender said. “I guess you should go home and change.”

Cindy spat at her. She wrung out her hair, then tossed it over her shoulder. Her make-up was running down her face now and she was a hideous sight. She looked at Dean and smiled.

Dean was busy helping the bartender clean up. “You okay?” He asked her

“I’m fine I think.” The bartender said

Cindy hissed glaring at her. “How about we get out of here?” She asked Dean loudly. She walked her fingers up his chest. Castiel wanted to rip her hands off of Dean.

“No thanks.” He said removing her hand. “I don’t think we would be all that compatible.”

She scoffed. “Whatever.” She stormed out of the bar.

The bartender walked back behind the bar winking at Castiel as she walked by.

Dean sauntered over to the bar. He sat beside Castiel. “Can I get a beer, sweetheart?”

“Sure.” She said pouring him a beer

“Having fun?” He asked Castiel

Castiel shrugged. “I… no, actually.”

Dean licked his lips as he drank his beer. “Yeah, well, I was expecting a better turnout than this.” He nodded to the mostly empty tables. The bar wasn’t very busy, there as a few couples in there having drinks, but not much else going on. “I don’t want to go back to the motel though.”

“Avoiding the inevitable doesn’t change things, Dean.”

“I know but,” He sighed. “We’ve been doing back to back hunts and I’m tired. There’s so much going on,” He rubbed his eyes. “We got mom, and Lucifer’s baby, the British Men of Letters.” He downed his beer then waved for another. “I just want a break.” He glanced over at Castiel. “And… I missed spending time with you.”

Castiel felt his heart rate pick up. “You did?”

“Yeah, you’ve been off hunting for the kid and dealing with heaven shit I just… and that… when you almost…”

“When I almost died in the barn?”

“Yeah, I just… I kept thinking about how I could have…” He sighed. “That’s over any,” He shook his head.

“Is that why you brought me on this hunt?”

He smirked. “Guilty.” He nodded to the pool table. “Have I ever taught you how to play pool?”

“No,”

“Well, let’s change that. Neither one of us is going to be getting laid tonight so we might as well make the most of it.”

Castiel followed him over to the pool table. No one was around and that was fine by both of them.

Dean set up the balls. He picked up the pool cues and handed one to Castiel. “Alright,” He lined up the shot. “First, you got to get the cue right, see how I’m doing it?” He asked

He was too busy staring at Dean’s ass sticking up. “Um, uh, yes.”

He glanced back at him frowning. “What me, Cas,”

“Oh… I am.”

Dean then stuck the balls they broke apart with a loud clatter. “That’s about it. You use the white one to knock the others in the holes. Your turn.”

He held onto the cue. He lined up the shot as Dean had shown. He went to strick but stuck the cue in the table.

He laughed. “Dude, no,” He came up behind him. “That ain’t right. Lean over more.” His hips were right behind him. He nudged his legs with his knees. “You’re too stiff, spread your knees.” His chest was lined up to his back and at that moment Dean could be telling Castiel the meaning of life and he would have missed it. His heart pounded in his chest. His palms sweated. His brain screamed at him as Dean instructed him what to do. His mouth was so close to his ear he could feel his breath. His hands were over his. It was too much and not enough at the same time.

Castiel’s hands shook as he took another shot. This time he hit a ball into a hole.

“Good.” Dean patted his back. He stared at him. “Are you okay? You look a little spooked.”

“Oh, I… I am well.”

He hmphed and nodded. “Alright,” He licked his lips. “Let’s keep playing.”

His mind was still stuck on how close Dean was to him. He played the game half-hearted focusing more on Dean’s perky ass sticking up in the air when he played. He could have sworn that Dean was doing it on purpose at this point. Needless to say, he lost.

Dean smiled as he put the cues away. “Well, I ain’t taking you to hustle pool that’s for sure.” He laughed. “How about we get out of here?”

He nodded. “If you want to, Dean.” His blood still thumped in his head as he followed Dean out the door.

They got in the Impala. Dean sighed. “I still don’t want to go back to the motel.” He sighed. He looked at Castiel. “I got an idea.” He started the car. Classic rock filled the cabin. Castiel was pretty sure it was the band called ACDC he wasn’t sure.

They drove for a few miles out to some clearing off the side of the road. Dean smiled. “Yeah, this will do.” He said cutting off the engine.

“What are we doing?” He asked as he followed Dean out of the car

Dean pulled out a blanket and laid it on top of the car. “Stargazing.” He said to him as a matter of factly. “I assume you have done it before?”

“I have, I often… admire my father’s creations.”

His mouth quirked up in a smile. “Do you now?” his tone almost suggestive

“I…” His mouth suddenly dry. “I do.”

He hmphed as he looked up to the sky. “Do you remember our first Valentine’s day together?”

“Yes,” He frowned. He supposed he would never forget it. Even when Naomi dug around in his head he could still recall it. “A couple ate each other to death, we thought it was a cupid, it was famine. He was making the town want, and we all wanted. Sam wanted demon blood, and I wanted hamburgers.” He snorted. “I believe I ate over a dozen.”

“I seem to remember you said in the hundreds.”

“I… I did lose track.” He shook his head remembering how he devoured the raw meat when the demon slid it in front of him. How powerless he was, truly, he wanted to vanquish famine and save the Winchesters but instead, he got on his knees and ate. He looked over at Dean who was still looking into the sky with a fond look on his face. How could Dean have such fond memories of such a day?

He sighed. “Life was so much simpler…” He started softly. “Before you know, Hell, the apocalypse, angels and everything. All I hunted was, ghosts, shapeshifters, you know the basics. Then everything changed.” He leaned back on his hands his lovely green eyes still focused on the sky. “Sometimes I miss the simpler times… but…” He looked at him a soft smile forming on his face. “I did meet you so it wasn’t all so bad.” He laid his hand on top of Castiel’s.

Castiel felt his heart rate increase again. He stared at the hand on his. His mind went blank. Dean was holding his hand. “I uh,” he licked his lips. “Is that why you seemed like you had fond memories of that day?”

He chuckled. “It was a weird day, yeah, I was… I was freaking depressed and I… I didn’t want anything… I did have a want.”

He titled his head. “I was in that room with you and famine. He said he didn’t want anything. He said you were empty.”

He frowned. “I did want something but… I guess I don’t know why his skills didn’t work on me. Maybe it was too specific to work.” He sighed. “I wanted love.”

He frowned. “Humans, they all have a need for love but you weren’t acting on it so,”

“I didn’t want love I wanted something… specific.” He smiled. “I wanted, oh, I wanted alright, but I was focused on it. I knew there was something off when as soon as…” He closed his eyes. “You left the car, as soon as you left I felt empty so I ran after you.”

“I thought you did arrive much sooner than I anticipated.”

“Because I missed you.” He stared into his eyes. “Are you understanding what I am saying?”

“I don’t think I do. I am sorry.”

He grunted. “Nevermind, let’s just go.” He jerked his hand away from him. His face a mask of disappointment.

Castiel reached out and took his hand. He wasn’t going to let him get away from him. No, he had to know. “Dean, wait,”

He looked back at their interlocked hands. His green eyes met his.

“If you… if you have something to say then just say it. I may understand humans better than when I first arrived but…” He sucked in a breath he didn’t need. “Perhaps it is better if you just tell me what exactly you mean.”

His eyes widened. Dean was so unused to talking about his feelings maybe he didn’t know how. Castiel probably pushed him too far to talk about them.

“I am sorry,”

“That day was when I realized it.” Dean started. Castiel watched him waiting for him to finish. “Before that day, Zacharia sent me to an alternate timeline, I don’t know if it was real or not but it was supposed to show me what would happen if I didn’t say yes. When I saw you there, you were, fuck, you were a mess. When I came home… it felt different, looking at you felt different. Then we hunted together, that’s when I really noticed it. Shit, I just wrote it off. The day that famine attacked the town the… want for you was stronger.” He shook his head. “I never acted on it. I’m unworthy,”

“Dean,”

“Let me talk, Cas, if I don’t get it out now I may never do it. I put it out of my mind for years and years. Cas couldn’t feel that way for me. I told myself. Anytime you did something stupid, you were a smartass, you were just you, I felt the pull.” He licked his lips and let out a noise that Castiel couldn’t identify. “I feel it so much, Cas,” he smiled. “That night in the barn when you almost died I just kept thinking ‘I could have told him’ you were willing to go with me to fight Amara, you… when we hugged when I came back and before I left… I could have told you and… I worry that life isn’t going to give me another chance.” He sniffed. “I told you I needed you, I… I suck at words and I’m scared… scared that I will lose you again but…” He looked into his eyes, tears floated in them. “I love you, man.”

His heart melted. Dean Winchester, the most perfect, most beautiful man he had ever had the pleasure of knowing loved him. He felt tears sting his eyes. “I love you too.” He pulled Dean close to him and held him tightly. “At the barn when I said ‘I love you’ that was for you, you know.”

He chuckled into his shoulder. “I had a feeling that’s what you meant.”

He kissed the top of his head. “I’ll do anything for you, Dean, to keep you safe.”

“Then stay.” He pulled away looking into his eyes. “I mean it, Cas, no more being like two ships crossing at night. I want you at home, in the bunker with me and Sam.”

“Dean, I have to find,”

“Kelly I know, but we can find her together. You don’t have to run off on your own and look by yourself. You have a family, Cas.”

He tried not to cry. “A family?” He repeated.

He nodded. “Family,”

He smiled. “Dean, I… I don’t know how to explain how I’m feeling.”

“It’s okay,” he stared at his lips before Castiel closed the gap. They shared their first real kiss at that moment. They returned the kisses, back and forth, they stood under the stairs holding one another kissing. Castiel never knew true happiness until that moment, that moment that he finally had his human, his Dean Winchester, the beautiful creature that he is in his arms.

Dean was first to break the kiss stating that he needed to breathe. “So, how about we go and have a real Valentine’s day?”

He tilted his head and frowned. “What do you mean?”

“Let’s go have a romantic dinner.”

“But I don’t eat.”

“Okay, I’ll eat you can watch and pretend to eat. We’ll just talk like we usually do when we go out to eat.” He winked at him

He smiled. “But won’t Sam miss us? We are on a hunt after all.”

“Nah, it’s unattached drifter Christmas, he’d be more disappointed if I came home already.” He took his hand. “Come on, I saw a burger joint I want to try out.”

“You and your burgers.” Castiel teased

“Hey, I ain’t the guy who ate a hundred of them in one night.” He teased as they got back in the car.

“Don’t remind me.” He huffed

He laughed as he started the car. “Nah, I’m going to remember that shit forever. It’s a good thing you are an angel because you would have been sick as hell otherwise.”

He smiled he couldn’t help it. He took Dean’s hand and held it as they drove. Yes, this was true happiness. The truest happiness he had ever felt. He took Dean’s hand squeezing it. “I love you, even though you get on my nerves sometimes.”

He smiled. “Same, Cas,” He glanced at him. His eyes were soft. “I love you.”

Castiel held his hand. He knew that this was the beginning of something beautiful and he was grateful he finally decided to act on it. He smiled. Bliss. He finally had his one true love, his Dean Winchester, his human, his hunter, the one that was for him.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :D


End file.
